


Making new memories

by lizzyvb



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mention of Gadge, Minor Character Death, References to Depression, Uncle Peeta!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzyvb/pseuds/lizzyvb
Summary: After a rough break-up and a series of events that lead her to a new town for a fresh start, Katniss Everdeen was preparing to once again being the third wheel to her friends for Christmas. While getting settled in her new home, an unexpected visit from a little girl turned her world upside down.





	Making new memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everybody!!!!! Finally back after the series of unfortunate events that affected my homeland for the past months. Here in Puerto Rico things are still difficult, many people still have no electric power, a lot of homes were severely damaged, a lot of people lost everything and a lot are fleeing the Country. But we are strong and resilient. And, although some political figures are not willing to help, slowly, but surely, we'll be back on our feet.
> 
> I'm working on my stories so I can update them. If you were following 'Out of bounds' I accidentaly deleted it while trying to save the unfinished chapter I was working on before hurricane Irma hit my homeland. After that, María came and well, you know the rest. I'll be reposting it very soon, with a few improvements I felt were missing. 
> 
> In the meantime, I wish you enjoy this little oneshot. It's a little OOC, a little reverse role, but you know I like to do that.
> 
> Thanks for your patience, support and the kind messages I received. Love you guys!

Katniss had been very busy that last weekend in November. She had just finished taking the last of her belongings out of the boxes and had set them up in her new home. She felt very satisfied with her work; the house looked like a picture of the Decorating Homes magazine. She smiled and sighed in contentment. Finally she had a place to call her own.

 

It was not that she had had such a bad time during the last three years after finishing college. And Gale and Madge had been more than kind to receive her in their home for the last four months, but she needed her own space. So when the opportunity arose from this house, she did not think twice and took it.

 

She loved her best friends and she was more than grateful for their hospitality. She and Gale have been best friends since they were kids, growing up together in Seam County, fifty miles away. They went to the State University in the Capitol where they meet her roommate Madge, and rapidly became friends. But when Gale and Madge became a couple on their Junior year, she started feeling like an intruder, being always the third wheel to their pair. After graduation, Gale and Madge had returned to her hometown on the Merchant County of District Twelve, and moved in together, marrying a year later. She stayed at the apartment in the Capitol for three years with another roommate, working as a substitute teacher while finishing her master’s degree in biology when the opportunity of a permanent position in District Twelve Middle School arouse. She had just went through a messy break up with her two year boyfriend Darius, so Madge convinced her to take the position, for her to get a fresh start and to be closer to her friend, and offered their basement apartment rent free for her to live until she could get settled on her own. She stayed there for four months until she found the house and moved two weeks prior.

 

A knock sounded at the door just as Katniss was heading to the living room to fold laundry. She changed direction and looked through the peep-hole. A little blonde girl in braids that looked to be about six years old stood on her porch. Probably a girl scout or something kind of like it. Katniss swung the door open.

 

"Can I come in?" The girl's vivid blue eyes were sad. It was the first thing Katniss noticed.

 

"Hi there sweetie. Where are your parents?" Katniss offered a smile.

 

"My mother died in a car crash, and after my daddy fell very sick and died also, so my uncle is raising me. It's awfully cold. Can I come in please?"

 

 Katniss's heart skipped and then beat double. The poor child. Slightly uncomfortable, Katniss ushered the girl in.

 

 "Where's your uncle then?"

 

 "I ran away. He'll know where to find me."

 

 "What's your name sweetie?"

 

 "Bonnie. What's yours?"

 

 "Katniss. It's very nice to meet you. Mind telling me why he'll know where to find you?"

"Do you have any milk, or maybe cookies? Is the cookie jar still on the island?" Bonnie took off for the kitchen. The girl knew exactly where it was.

 

"Bonnie, don't run in the house, please. Where's your uncle? Do you know his number?" Katniss was concerned. What if the uncle didn't know where to find his young charge?

 

"He's just uptown, Christmas shopping. He told me to wait at the register for him while he was paying the cashier, but I left when no one was looking. No cookie jar?"

 

"No sweetie, I'm sorry, but I do have milk. Hang on." Katniss found herself roped in by the little girl's chatter.

 

After handing Bonnie her cow juice, Katniss asked, "How is it you know about this house?"

 

"I used to live here."

 

"Oh."

 

The females eyed each other, and Bonnie climbed up on the stool in front of the island, adjusting her cup of milk.

 

"I'm glad someone lives here again. I come here sometimes, just to look at it. My dog, Barley is buried in the backyard under that big rock. I miss him." Bonnie's eyes clouded again.

 

"I had a cat once. His name was Buttercup. It really was my sister's, she got him for Christmas when she was four. He died from old age, and he hated me, but I miss him still." Katniss couldn't believe it. She was having a conversation about dead pets with a little orphan girl.

 

"Can I come visit you? You seem nice."

 

"We'll see, Bonnie."

 

"When parents say 'we'll see' it means the answer is no. It always does."

 

"I...You know, I think you're right." Katniss sighed in relief as the doorbell rang. "I bet that's your uncle."

 

Bonnie hopped off the stool and took off as Katniss headed towards the front door. She swung it wide without looking through the peephole, and the stunning man standing there, rubbing his hands together was nothing like what she expected.

 

"I'm so sorry, but I am looking for my niece, Bonnie. Would she happen to be here?"

 

"Yes, she is. I'm Katniss. Come on in."

 

 The man extended his hand. "I'm Peeta."

 

Katniss felt a tingle as they touched. His hand was big and strong, much like the rest of him. Peeta's leather coat barely contained his broad muscular form, and his jeans were well worn and molded to his lower body perfectly. She released his hand, suddenly self-conscious of her holey jeans and sweatshirt.

 

 "She's in the kitchen drinking milk. Poor thing."

 

 "Bonnie told you her life story already? That's fast, even for her." Peeta laughed.

 

 The kitchen was bare.

 

 "Now where did she go?"

 

 Peeta sighed. "Probably up to her old bedroom."

 

 The pair walked up the staircase, and they came to a stop in front of the door that was closed.

 

 "This past year has been really hard on her. She comes here as often as she can. I don't know if she thinks if she comes here things will be different...but I appreciate you letting her in. It's nice to see someone lives here, and that you're taking care of the place. It looks really nice."

 

 Katniss blushed at the compliment.

 

 "What's her connection to the house?"

 

 "My brother Rye and his wife Delly lived here. They were on a car crash a year ago and she died. My brother survived, but he fell into a deep depression, survivor's guilt the doctor said. He stopped working, he stopped caring about everything, he just stared at the wall all day, so the bills began to pile up until they were too much and the house went into foreclosure. That's when my father bought it back. This is where I grew up also. My dad would have helped him keep it, but by the time any of us knew the finances was that bad, it was too late. We tried to help him get out of his depression for Bonnie's sake, but he couldn't handle the loss of Delly.  They had been together for ten years, since they were 16. Last summer, eight months after the accident, Rye swallowed a full bottle of tranquilizers and he went into coma. He passed away a few days later."

 

 "Oh my God, that's so sad!" She said horrified.

 

 Peeta shrugged and gave her a sad smile. "It happens. It's scary what love can do to people sometimes. He gave up on life just because he couldn't live without her. But he forgot about the greatest gift Delly ever gave him. His little girl. It was so selfish." He sighed shaking his head.

 

 There was an uncomfortable pause.

 

 She cleared her throat and changed the subject trying to lighten up the somber mood. "So... Brandon Mellark is your father?" Her landlord.

 

 "Yep, that's him. I hope he's treating you well." Peeta laughed.

 

 "Oh yes, he's a wonderful man. Wow. What a small world."

 

"It is. Let me get my niece. I was taking her to buy some gifts for her maternal grandparents when she took off on me."

 

"Bonnie said you are raising her. That's a noble thing to do." Katniss laid a hand on his forearm.

 

"Oh, no! My parents have custody. I just take her a couple times a week to give them a break. I think she would rather live with me since my parents are "too old" as she says."

 

"Oh come on! Your dad can't be more than fifty!"

 

"Forty nine." he said grinning proudly.

 

"I knew it. He looks so young! But I see her point. And it sounds like her world has been turned upside down."

 

"It's been tough, for all of us. My mother... she's still trying to recover, you know, Rye's death...it hit her really hard. Bonnie is all she has from him now, so she’s fiercely overprotective with her." A shadow of sadness crept behind his beautiful cornflower blue eyes, the same shade as Bonnie's.

 

Katniss grabbed the doorknob and swung the door open. Bonnie was sitting on the window seat in what was now Katniss's craft room/library. The fact it had been the little girl's room explained the ballet shoe border that had been up when she first moved in.

 

"Bonnie honey, I was so worried." Peeta stooped down and laid his hand on her shoulder.

 

"You knew where I'd be."

 

"Yes, but the part with you walking here all by yourself doesn't seem completely safe. You've got to stop running off."

 

"I just wish I could still live here." Her voice was tiny, and it broke Katniss's heart.

 

Peeta sighed. It was a battle that was waged at least a handful of times a week, either with him or his parents. Suddenly Katniss crouched down next to him, the scent of pi e trees washing over his senses. He glanced at her, saw the tears in her molten gray eyes, and knew he was a goner.

 

"Bonnie dear, I don't mind if you come visit me sometimes. But on one condition. Your uncle or your grandparents have to bring you. No more of this running off business....it's not safe. Is it a deal?"

 

Peeta was impressed. He didn't want to encourage Bonnie into thinking this house was her reason for being...but if she was coming to visit Katniss, maybe her focus would change. And Katniss seemed like a nice gal. He didn't think he would have to worry about Bonnie in her care.

 

"It's a deal. Will you have cookies next time?"

 

 Katniss laughed, a delightful sound that made Peeta smile. "Of course I will."

 

The adults stood and Bonnie wiped her eyes. On the way down the stairs Katniss gave Peeta her phone number.

 

"Just call and make sure I'm here and you can come right on over."

 

"Thank you Katniss" Bonnie impulsively threw her arms around Katniss's waist.

 

Katniss reached and patted her back, giving Bonnie a small squeeze.

 

"Thank you for looking after her. We'll be in touch." Peeta shot her a grin that went straight to her toes.

 

After uncle and niece were ensconced in his car, Katniss slumped against the wall. That poor little girl...and the poor man. He must have loved his brother very much. Katniss thought of Bonnie, requesting cookies. For some reason, she knew she better get on the ball, because now that Bonnie had an open invite, she doubted anything would stop her.

 

A few days later, Katniss hit the mall for a Christmas shopping frenzy. The beginning of December had crept up on her, and she wasn't prepared. An idea struck her, and she headed into the housewares section. After searching for a few minutes, a cookie jar that was a cow dressed as a gypsy jumped out at her. Katniss laughed in delight and added it to her arms that were growing heavy with packages.

 

By six o'clock that night, Katniss had eighty percent of her Christmas shopping done. It was dark, it was cold, and she was starving. The task of unloading her car seemed never ending, and when she pulled up to her house a strange white SUV was parked in front of it. Then it hit her- it was Peeta's car. She came to a stop and dug her cell phone out, and she had missed a few calls.

 

Katniss dialed his number and when he answered, she said, "Make you a deal. You guys can come in if you help carry stuff."

 

His deep laugh came through the receiver and caused her to shiver. That man was a hundred percent sex appeal.

 

Bonnie came bopping over to the passenger side as Katniss climbed out.

 

"We tried to call, and then I talked Uncle Peet into coming here anyway. He said we'd wait for five minutes then leave cuz we aren't stalkers. It had been four minutes- we almost missed you!"

 

"Well that was good timing then, wasn't it?" Katniss shut her door and popped the trunk.

 

"Did you buy the entire mall? I'm going to strain my back, carrying all of this." Peeta appeared with a devilish grin on his face.

 

"If you do, I'll give you some coffee and some great cheese buns I bought at the town bakery. They are the best things I have ever tasted."

 

He chuckled.

 

"Actually, my family owns that bakery. So I probably did those this morning."

 

Katniss laughed, realizing her absentmindness. Of course the bakery belonged to his family. _Mellark's._ How she had not noticed before!

“Well, if it's serious then you're going to have to keep me stocked with them. Or next time you bring Bonnie you'll wait for her freezing in the car.”

 

“It’s a deal then.” He laughed as they all loaded up their arms. It did take two trips, but it was better than her making seven by herself.

 

"Katniss, your decorations are beautiful! But where is your tree?"

 

"I didn't get to it yet. You two wouldn't want to help, would you?"

 

"Yes! We do!" Bonnie did a little jig around the living room.

 

"I need to eat first. I am starving." Katniss laughed at the little girl's enthusiasm.

 

"We haven't eaten either. Want to order a pizza? My treat." Peeta already had his phone in hand.

 

"Sounds great. I don't care what toppings. I'll eat everything." Katniss smiled, and headed into the kitchen.

 

After ensuring she had plenty of beverages, she dug through the bags and called Bonnie over.

 

"This is sort of for you. I thought you might want to have the honors." Katniss offered the bag containing the cookie jar.

 

Bonnie took the box out of the bag, and opened the tab. Katniss warned her to be careful, and the girl slid the jar out of the box slowly.

 

"Katniss! She is too cute!" Bonnie laughed with delight.

 

"I don't want you to come and be disappointed because there aren't any cookies. Let me wash it up and I think there might be some cookies from your grandpa’s bakery floating around in one of these bags." Katniss laughed and headed for the sink.

 

Bonnie disappeared into the living room, looking for the treats, and Peeta appeared behind Katniss.

 

"That's a very sweet thing you did, buying that."

 

Katniss looked over her shoulder. "I needed one anyway."

 

Peeta laid his hand on her arm, squeezing gently. "I appreciate it. It's been a while since her life has been normal. I'm sorry we burst in on you like this."

 

"I don't mind. I'm just gonna put you guys to work while you're here." Katniss smiled, her smoky gray eyes lighting up.

 

Peeta asked where her tree was stored, and headed off to bring it out of the attic. But before he left, he caught her hand in the act of drying off the cookie jar and brought it to his lips. A thrill ran through Katniss as she felt the warmth of his mouth against her skin. Once he was out of the room, she knew she was in trouble. Only the second time she'd seen the guy and she was officially in lust.

 

Bonnie reappeared with the cookies and together they filled the jar.

 

"Can Gypsy live on the island?" Bonnie's eyes were serious.

 

"Is that her name? And of course she can."

 

"Yeah. Ours always stayed there." The little girl carefully placed the jar on the island.

 

Katniss saw all the sadness behind everything the little girl was trying to do. She slipped into a stool and patted the seat of the other one, offering Bonnie to sit down. As she climbed up, her eyes filled with tears and she stared hard at the cookie jar, willing herself not to cry.

 

"Bonnie, I know you haven't had it easy lately...and I bet the holidays are extra hard, aren't they?"

 

Her only answer was a quick nod that jarred a tear loose.

 

"The one thing you always have to remember is that your mother loved you very much, and you can't stop loving this time of year just because she isn't here. You have to make new memories and make the holidays special in their own way."

 

Bonnie turned her head and looked at Katniss, listening.

 

"I don't know you that well, but I know you like to be at this house because this is where your family happened. This is the house that built you. But when you miss your parents, you don't have to come here. They're inside your heart." Katniss grabbed and held the little girls hand.

 

"You can still come visit me anytime you want. I'm not telling you that you can't. I'm just trying to give you perspective. I miss the house I grew up in, but all of those warm memories I have, I hold in my heart. And it's enough."

 

Bonnie's face crumpled and she started to cry, launching herself against Katniss' side.

 

"I miss my mom so much. I miss my dad too, but not as bad. I just wish things were how they were before!"

 

"I know...but you can't live for what used to be. You have to make new memories. We'll work on that, together. How does that sound?"

 

Bonnie cried for another minute, and then sniffed. She nodded her head and wiped her eyes. Katniss patted her back and stood, getting a glass of milk.

 

"Have some cookies to hold you over until the pizza gets here."

 

"Seriously? Cookies are dessert."

 

"Seriously. At my house, they're an appetizer." Katniss winked and headed into the living room.

 

She planned on seeing how Peeta was coming with the tree, but as she rounded the corner she was swept up into a strong set of arms. Her eyes flew to his face, and Peeta's eyes were damp.

 

"Thank you for being so nice to her. No one has ever explained the house to her that way before."

 

"She's lost. I gave her a map." Katniss smiled. "I want her to come visit me because I like her, and I want her to like me. I don't want her to come here because of the house."

 

"I think you're succeeding in that. You're a special lady."

 

"You're a special man, taking care of her like you do."

 

They stared at each other for a moment.

 

" _This just got dangerous_." She thought as Peeta's blue depths danced across her face, stopping at her mouth. "We have a tree to put up." Katniss smiled and wiggled her way out of his arms.

 

He growled, and Katniss left a trail of laughter behind her as she went to put on Christmas music.

 

The tree itself was put together and they were just starting to string lights when the pizza got there. After a break for dinner, they got back to it. Bonnie danced around the living room to the music, but was serious and careful when she handled Katniss' ornaments. In a little more than an hour the tree was decorated.

 

Katniss popped in an old Christmas movie, and Bonnie settled herself on the floor to watch as Peeta helped with the clean-up process. Empty boxes were stored in the attic, and Katniss decided to run the vacuum the next day.

 

"That sure was fast. I've never had helpers before."

 

"Well lady, you just got yourself a couple elves." Peeta laughed.

 

"It was nice, having help I mean. Now I have to have a wrapping party and get all those presents wrapped."

 

"She's an excellent wrapper. She does all of mine."

 

"Hmm. Bring her over on Sunday." Katniss smiled.

 

The girl in question was sound asleep on the floor. Katniss placed a throw blanket over her, and Bonnie snuggled into it, rolling onto her stomach.

 

"Like a kitten."

 

The adults watched the movie, talking in low tones as they got to know each other a little better. Katniss' heart beat overtime when she looked into his beautiful blue eyes, surrounded by long thick blonde eyelashes, or glanced at his full lips. The guy was sexy, and it had been a while since she had been with a man. The last months of her relationship with Darius had been hell, since her ex-boyfriend was cheating on her.

 

Peeta was watching her back, and Katniss hoped he liked what he saw.

 

"I better get Bonnie back to my parents. It's past her bedtime, my mother will worry and I need to be really early at the bakery."

 

“I’m sorry I kept you all this time when you should be resting” she apologized.

 

“Nonsense.”  He said in a deep, low tone that made her skin prickle. Taking her chin to raise her head, their eyes met in a deep look full of longing. "It was worth every second." he whispered.

 

Katniss blushed and took a step back putting distance between them. _"Oh God, what's happening here."_ he thought as he cleared his throat.

 

"I'm just going to ..." he said bundling up his niece.

 

Peeta carried her to the door and she followed. He turned suddenly, causing her to collide head-on with him.

 

They both laughed nervously.

 

“I really enjoy this evening."

 

"Me too."

 

Katniss swung the door open, and walked to the SUV to open that door also. Peets got Bonnie adjusted and shut the door gently, turning to face Katniss.

 

"Thanks again for the help tonight. I really appreciated it."

 

"No problem. Thanks for helping Bonnie. I think she is going to start to understand about coming here."

 

"I hope so. It's nice getting to know you also." Katniss felt her face flush, and was grateful for the cover of the dark.

 

Peeta held her gaze for a moment, and then leaned in, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

 

"See ya later." He circled the white SUV and hopped in the driver's seat, making quick work of backing out of the drive.

 

 _"Great. I probably just scared him to death."_ Her breath puffed in the cold air.

 

 …..

Snow had begun to fall around five o'clock, and by seven, as Katniss had finished grading all the papers. The roads were completely covered. Glancing out the window proved useless; the snow swirled in the porch lights so quickly that visibility was slim to none.

 

 No matter...Katniss had things to do. She had a long weekend ahead, so she decided to get some of her class planning out of the way. She started a pot of coffee, and she opened her laptop on the kitchen island and started to work.

 

The doorbell rang, but she was downloading some plans about how to make a 3-Dimensional Model of the Human Eye for her students. And at that very moment, the milk she put on the stove to heat  began to boil.  She hurried to take it before it went all over the pot. The doorbell rang once more.

 

 "Hold your horses!" She yelled as she poured the milk into the cup.

 

 "I'm not an intruder, so I came on in." Peeta laughed as he unloaded bags upon bags from his arms.

 

She felt her heart leap at the sound of his voice.

 

"Sorry. I almost burn a pot of milk. Please come on in. Want a cup? It’s freezing outside." Katniss smiled putting out another cup.

 

He returned the smile, circling the island. "Sure, black with no sugar please. I brought some cheese buns too.” He took a glance at her laptop. "Planning on how to make your kids' life miserable? That looks eh...interesting." Peeta quirked an eyebrow.

 

"Ha ha! Very funny." She said in a mocking tone bringing two cups of steaming coffee and taking seat on a stool in front of the laptop. "Biology is by far the most interesting subject ever. And I like to make it fun for my students."

 

"Well, I'm sure if my seventh grade biology teacher would have looked like you, I would have definitely paid attention."

 

She blushed under his intense glance. Deviating her eyes from his, she changed the subject. "What're those bags?"

 

 "Bonnie's gifts. She is the biggest snoop on the planet, so I was wondering if I could wrap them here, then hide them. The little brat even peeks under the paper."

 

"Hmmm, sounds like another little blonde girl I used to know, my sister was the same at her age. But that's no problem. Want some help wrapping?"

 

"If you have free time. But seeing that you're busy  bulding maquiavelic plans for torturing middle schoolers. I'm not sure if my conscience will ever forgive me for being an accomplice of such atrocity." Peeta shuddered.

 

She rolled her eyes shaking her head in annoyance. "You're such a baby. Anyway, I really want to finish this first, but I’ll make you a deal. If you make dinner, I'll pitch in with wrapping."

 

"Deal. Let’s see what we have here." Peeta took his coat off and hung it over the back of a stool.

 

 Before Katniss could give him directions, he had his sleeves rolled up and was taking out pots and pans, and taking things out of the pantry. While she finished her class plan, she stole glances at his forearms, marveling at the strength of them. She wanted nothing more than for him to gather her up against his body, holding her close...feeling the strength as he pulled her hips against him...

 

 Face flaming red, Katniss turned away from her guest. She belatedly realized they were alone together, without Bonnie there to be a buffer. Katniss had to get herself under control. Just because he was a man...a gorgeous, sweet, helpful, handsome man, didn't mean he was there because of her. Well, maybe it did. He could have stayed home and wrapped Bonnie's presents...but he wanted to hide them. Still... Katniss' thoughts were in a jumble, and she zoned out while she looked absentmindly at her laptop.

 

 "Hey! Earth to Katniss."

 

"I'm sorry, what?"

 

"I asked what your plans were for Christmas."

 

"Oh. My mother lives in the Capitol because my little sister just started med-school and she works as a nurse at the hospital there. I won’t see them until New Year’s, because she couldn’t get the time off for Christmas. So I'm going to my friend Madge's. She always has a big party on Christmas Eve, but it ends early because her husband’s brothers and sister all still kids and they have to get to bed so Santa can come. Besides she just found out she's pregnant and she's always sleepy nowadays. Christmas day is usually pretty uneventful. What do you guys do?"

 

"Not much of anything. My parents make a bigger deal of Christmas now that they have Bonnie, but it's pretty boring."

 

"Hmm." Katniss saved her work and then snapped her fingers. "I know! Why don't the four of you come here Christmas day, in the afternoon for dinner?"

 

"You don't have to do that. We wouldn't want to impose."

 

"I know I don't have to. I want to. Or even if your parents don't want to, you and Bonnie are more than welcome...if you want to, of course.  I make a mean lamb stew. You could bring dessert....and cheese buns too of course."

 

He gave her a smile she was sure would have melt all the snow that was falling incessantly.

 

"I'd love to. Why are you so special?" Peeta had just finished serving the pasta, and turned to her, drying his hands.

 

"I'm not." Katniss shifted her gaze.

 

"Believe what you want." Peeta caught her chin between his fingers, lifting her face so she'd look at him.

 

Katniss's eyes skittered across his handsome face, finally landing on his gaze. The stark honesty in his eyes, the longing, made her feel a little weak in the knees.

 

"Not just anyone would have welcomed a little girl into their home when she knocked. Not everyone would have bought her a cookie jar, and not everyone would have explained to her the difference between a house and her heart."

 

"My dad died when I was eleven. Work accident. We had to move to a smaller house, and my mom worked constantly to make ends meet so we could have a home and food on the table. I wish she would have been around more when I was little, sometimes I feel like I had to grow really fast to take care of my little sister. But I know she did what she had to do. I guess I just feel like Bonnie needs something extra, you know?"

 

 "Which is exactly why you're special. You're an amazing woman."

 

 Katniss's cheeks colored slightly at his words, and she dropped her eyes again. Peeta chuckled, and pulled her close, wrapping her in his arms. His chin touched the top of her head, and Katniss found herself returning the hug. Every inch of him was warm, strong, and she fit into the shelter of his arms perfectly. She had to get a grip, or she was going to do more than fall in lust with him. Stupid holidays, having to be magical.

 

 Peeta reluctantly pulled back. "I suppose we ought to eat first to get this wrapping show on the road."

 

 "Yeah, it looks like you brought a store with you." Katniss started to clear off the island. “God this smells amazing!” She said as he put a great looking plate of linguini with Chicken Alfredo and warmed cheese buns in front of her.

 

 The next couple hours were spent between Peeta’s amazing dinner and wrapping gifts. Once Bonnie's were done, Katniss went and got some of her things for her family and friends. Coffee was poured again and an easy conversation flowed between them. By the end of it, the floor was littered with scraps of wrapping paper, and they'd managed to kill a roll of tape. Katniss sat back in her chair, arching her back against the ache. She'd been hunched over the table too long.

 

 "Kink in your back?"

 

 "Yep. Sat like that entirely too long."

 

 "Me too." Peeta stood and stretched, then bent down to pick up the pieces of stray paper on the floor.

 

 "Wow, is it really that late?" Katniss gaped at the clock. It was after ten.

 

 "I guess it is. I should have paid attention to that. Now I have to drive home in a blizzard." Peeta had moved to the window. The snow was still falling just as heavily as it had been earlier that evening.

 

 "If you want, you could stay in the guest room." Katniss bit the inside of her lip after she spoke. What on earth was she thinking? She'd never get any sleep tonight.

 

 "I don't want to intrude. I'll be fine."

 

 "It wouldn't be an intrusion, or I wouldn't have offered. And don't try to be manly and drive home in a snow storm to prove a point." Katniss stuck her tongue out at him.

 

 "If it's really all right, then I'll stay."

 

 "It really is. Let me go fluff your pillows." She rolled her eyes dramatically and flounced off towards the staircase. Peeta's laughter followed her through the entryway.

 

 Peeta stood in the kitchen, still debating. He was so attracted to Katniss it wasn't funny. Bonnie didn't even really try to snoop; he just wanted a reason to see Katniss. They shared a lot of the same interests and conversation with the two of them flowed so easily. She was attractive, sexy, and she had no idea the effect she had on him. Even her heart was beautiful.

 

 There was something special about this time of year, and he wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with her in front a fire...or maybe the tree...and slowly strip her clothes from her body, learning every inch of her. Katniss seemed interested, but he wasn't sure if she liked him, or merely tolerated him because of Bonnie. That's why he had wanted to come alone. And he felt like he'd gotten his answer.

 

 "All right. Your bedchamber awaits, sire."

 

 "Thank you, dear lady. Where are we going to stash these gifts?"

 

 "In the closet in the guestroom. It has the most space, and God knows you're going to need it with that haul. Spoil her much?" Katniss's eyes lit up as she laughed.

 

 "Always have, always will. She's my only niece, and it's my right." Peeta stuck out his chest like he was the cock of the walk.

 

 Together they carried the bags of presents up the stairs, and while Peeta stuck them away, Katniss went downstairs and turned off the lights and locked the door. The thoughts of him upstairs, possibly getting undressed make her face warm. Katniss laid a palm to her cheek and took a few deep breaths. She was acting like a teenager.

 

 She climbed the stairs and saw that his bedroom door was still open. Part of her was relieved, the other part was disappointed. She paused in the doorway as he shut the closet and turned around.

 

 "Off to bed?"

 

"Yep. Just stopping by to say good night." Katniss hovered for a moment longer.

 

Peeta came towards her, his stride purposeful. Her eyes widened as one arm wrapped around her waist and his free hand plunged into the hair at the nape of her neck. His lips descended on hers, molding, shaping, and finally his tongue slipped between the seam of her lips. Katniss took in a small gasp of air, and before she quite knew what was happening, her tongue was moving to meet his. Peeta pulled her closer, and she could feel his arousal pressing against her lower stomach.

Katniss made a noise in her throat, and curled herself into his embrace more fully. She clung to his shoulders, willing him to do more than kiss her. After a moment, he lifted his head.

 

 "I've wanted to do that since I first met you."

 

 Katniss huffed a surprised laugh, and released her hold on him.

 

 "Good night."

 

"Night."

 

Now how in the world was she supposed to get any sleep?

 

…..

 

December flew by in a flurry of activity. Between the crazy last days of school before Christmas break, shopping, wrapping presents, entertaining Bonnie, and making candy and baked goods with Peeta; she brought him to meet Madge and Gale and they  invited him to their party, so he offered to bring all the baked goods. Katniss was an exhausted mess. She enjoyed every minute of it, but was secretly looking forward to December 26th so that she could get some rest.

 

Peeta stopped by almost daily, either for a cup of coffee or just to say hi. Sometimes he would help with some chore or another, but on the days he was baking the desserts for Madge’s Christmas party, she ran to the other room. She swore she would ruin the batch of whatever it was, and would walk out the kitchen door laughing, to do another chore or grade papers and asking him to call once everything was done so she could be the official taste tester.

 

His visits were also sprinkled with sexual tension and innuendo, not to mention stolen hugs, kisses, or caresses. Katniss was starting to think he was old-fashioned. She couldn't imagine a man waiting this long to make a proper improper move. A sliver of her appreciated him being a gentleman, most of the time, but the rest of her was dying for him to touch her. It was hard to deck the halls while fantasizing about kissing Peeta under the mistletoe.

 

 The only glitch had occurred a couple of days earlier, when Bonnie picked up on the flirtatious banter between her uncle and her new best friend. The girl disappeared and returned with a letter for Santa. Peeta promised to put it in the mail, and asked what she had asked for.

 

Bonnie wanted Peeta and Katniss to get married and live in that house so she could come live with them and they could be a real family. Peeta's attempts to explain only led to tears, so he stopped himself short and finished with, "It's a magical time of year, sweetheart. Who knows what could happen?"

 

Katniss hadn't said it out loud, but she definitely wished that Peeta could be her present this year. The man was too perfect for words. Well, not perfect. He had the habit of leaving his shoes in the middle of the floor for her to trip on, and sometimes he'd leave the toilet seat up. But he was a good, gentle man, and that was enough for Katniss.

 

The day before Christmas Eve, Katniss was frosting the brownies Peeta made the day before with fudge when Peeta walked in. He hadn't knocked since the night when they wrapped the gifts, unless the door was locked. Katniss looked up from her task and smiled a hello, but Peeta looked troubled.

 

"What's the matter?"

 

"Do you think we are toying with Bonnie's emotions? I've been thinking since the Santa letter incident that maybe this isn't a great idea."

 

Katniss laid down the butter knife. "What's not a great idea?"

 

"Us."

 

"Is there an 'us'?"

 

"I'm not a hundred percent sure. I think there could be. I'm just afraid we're getting caught up in the spirit of the season. And the spirit of a little girl wanting a family."

 

"That's not how I feel, Peeta, but if you aren't sure, I'd rather back off now." Katniss's tone was flat.

 

"Hey, don't take it personal. I'm trying to be honest with you."

 

"There is no way to not take that personally."

 

"I just don't want us to get hurt. Any of us."

 

"Then please collect your shoes from the middle of my entryway and go home. Let me know when you've figured it out. Life is about taking chances."

 

"I'm not going to play a game of chance with my niece, Katniss. She's been through enough. I thought you would understand." Peeta paced the length of the kitchen.

 

"It's not about Bonnie. I think you're the one that is scared and you're hiding behind her. I like you...a lot. I'm willing to wait for a bit until you figure yourself out. Just please go. I don't want to say things we're going to regret." Katniss picked the knife up and went back to her fudge.

 

When the front door clicked shut, she allowed her shoulders to slump and tears clouded her eyes. She knew he was too good to be true.

 

…..

 

At eleven o'clock on Christmas Eve, Katniss sat alone on her couch, sipping a cup of tea, watching the fire burn in the fireplace. She silently apologized to Santa while a CD of Christmas songs kept her company. The lights on the tree twinkled merrily, and Katniss was disappointed in how alone she felt. The past month had been spent with a wonderful man and a delightful little girl. Instead of getting angry and defensive, she wished she'd heard him out a little better.

 

But, she had to look out for herself and her own feelings too. She was disappointed when he didn’t come to Madge’s party, and her friend seemed sad to know what had happened. She had been very excited at the idea of Katniss dating “charming Peeta” as she called him. Even Hazelle, Gale’s mother who had known her forever had remarked that she wasn't quite as jolly as usual, and she had feigned a headache  to avoid uncomfortable questions from her. Usually she stayed later than the others, but this year she headed home earlier so she didn't have to pretend to be happy anymore. Christmas was still her favorite, but Peeta's announcement had sucked some of the joy from her holiday.

 

The one thing that hadn't been discussed was dinner the next day. Katniss still planned to make it, because she knew Bonnie wouldn't miss it for the world. She just didn't know if Peeta would show up. Katniss sighed disgustedly and set her mug on the table. Stupid man. Stupid her.

 

She scooted so that she was lying down on the couch and closed her eyes, humming along with the music. Things would look better in the morning. If she ever got to sleep.

 

Sometime later, Katniss's eyes fluttered open. A quick glance at the clock showed it was one o'clock in the morning. Her eyebrows wrinkled together as she wondered what woke her, and she felt a cold draft of air. The fire had burnt down, and she shivered and decided to throw another log on. A shadow moved across her and caused her to gasp, and a familiar voice spoke.

 

"I didn't mean to wake you. You really should lock your door."

 

"You shouldn't break in to people's houses."

 

"I didn't have to break anything, so it doesn't count." Peeta moved to the fireplace and tossed a couple logs in.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"I snuck out of my parents' house once Bonnie was asleep. She had too much sugar." He smiled fondly and shook his head.

 

"But why?" Katniss stared up at him, her eyes drifting over the familiar planes of his face.

 

Peeta moved to the couch and dropped to his knees beside her. He lifted a hand and laid it upon her cheek, his thumb brushing across her lips.

 

"You were right. I was the one that was scared, and I was hiding." He paused, taking a breath. "I do worry about Bonnie, but it's a chance I'd take with anyone. I'd like it to be you. I know you wouldn't deliberately hurt her. Or me."

 

"I love her, and of course I wouldn't."

 

"I know. She loves you."

 

Katniss took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes. "And I love you, too."

 

"I was counting on that. That's the biggest reason I came; to tell you I love you." Peeta's thumb brushed back and forth across her bottom lip, causing a shiver of delight to shimmy up her spine.

 

"Then show me."

 

Katniss held her breath, hoping against hope that he would take her up on the offer. Peeta hesitated for just a second, then leaned down, capturing her lips with his. Her eyes drifted shut and she leaned up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Peeta slipped one arm beneath her back to support her, and brought his free hand up to her ribcage. His lips molded against hers and his tongue took possession of her own, and Katniss knew she was a goner.

 

His hand cupped her breast, testing the weight of it, then he slid her shirt up over her stomach, tucking his hand inside. Her nipples rose to meet his palm as he teased her sensitive skin. Breaking off their kiss, Peeta helped her get the shirt off. He dipped his head, kissing and licking every inch of her breasts, stopping only when he reached her nipples. He ran the flat of his tongue over each, and Katniss arched her back, asking for more.

 

"I had thought about this...stripping you in the firelight." Peeta palmed her hips and tugged her pants and panties down her legs.

 

Katniss kicked her feet free and lay back. Peeta's blue eyes devoured the expanse of glorious olive skin that was exposed. He leaned in again and kissed his way down her stomach. Goosebumps broke out across her abdomen, and her nipples tightened again as his breath blew across the skin he was dampening with his tongue. He stopped at the top of her mound, breathing in her musky scent.

 

 Peeta moved farther down the couch and reached out to spread her legs. Katniss had a moment of shyness and tried to keep them together. She was going to be completely open, completely vulnerable to him. Peeta glanced at her face and stroked her inner thigh with his fingertips, reassuring her with his gaze. After a moment Katniss relaxed, letting her leg fall to the side. Peeta smiled, letting his fingers trail up higher...higher...until he stroked across her lips.

 

Katniss jumped a little even though she knew it was coming. Peeta kept his eyes on hers as he slipped his fingers between her folds, marveling at how wet she already was. Katniss wasn't surprised. The ache between her legs was a palpable thing, and she wanted nothing more than for Peeta to fill it. His fingers stroked, sliding easily as he teased her. He stopped at her clit, brushing his fingertip back and forth across it gently.

 

Her eyes fluttered shut and the longer he caressed her, her legs spread farther apart. She wanted him to have access, needed it even. Peeta leaned in while she wasn't looking and moved his hand out of the way, replacing it with his mouth. Katniss gasped, bucking up from the couch as he sealed his lips around her clit. He sucked lightly, and then pulled back. Lifting her leg up, he leaned in between them and laved her with his tongue.

 

Katniss urged him on with moans and gasps, her hips writhing on their own volition. He used a hand to spread her open, and teased her with the tip of his tongue. He sucked, he nibbled, and he licked up and down her slit, coming to rest on her clit once more. As he sealed his lips around it, he used his free hand and dipped a finger inside her. Katniss' muscles clenched as she shuddered while she came.

 

Peeta pulled back and stood, stretching his leg muscles. Katniss lay panting, and her eyes drifted open and she watched him strip off his clothes. Every inch of him was unrestrained masculinity, and his muscles ripped in the fire glow as he disrobed. Katniss sat up, scooting her butt to the edge of the couch and motioned for him to come closer. His cock sprang free from his boxers and he stepped out of them as he came to a stop in front of her.

 

Katniss reached up and grasped the base of his cock, the need filling her again. She wanted him inside of her, but fair was fair. She leaned in, teasing the length of him with her tongue. He pulsed in her hand and she took the head into her mouth, sucking gently. Her lips slid down...down...and Peeta groaned as she laved her tongue against him. She devoured him until her lips hit her fist, then she moved her hand, grasping his hips as she took his cock the rest of the way.

 

Peeta's head dropped back and his hips jerked, then she started moving her head slowly. Every inch of his cock was licked, kissed, and she used her teeth to graze along the length of him as she slid him out of her mouth. He started moving his hips, thrusting in and out of her mouth. Her tongue worked almost the whole time, and Peeta had to stop. He wanted to be inside of her and at this rate he would be finished in two minutes.

 

Peeta pulled back and grabbed her upper arms, hauling Katniss to her feet. He traded their spots, and lay back on the couch. He took her hand and helped her astride him. The couch was wide enough for his body and her knees on either side. Reaching for his pants, he took a condom out of his wallet and ripped the foiled package with his teeth, but she stopped him.

 

“I’m on the pill, and I really want to feel all of you.” She whispered without taking her molten silver eyes from his blue depths. Chuckling, he reached up and caught the back of her neck, pulling her face down to his. With his free hand he positioned his cock at her entrance, then let her take the wheel.

 

He kissed her with abandon, his tongue delving, drawing hers into a duel. Katniss moved her hips, feeling him penetrate her that first enjoyable inch or so. Holding her hips still, she kissed him back, shivering as her nipples grazed across his chest. She clenched her muscles around him, holding back a laugh as he moaned.

 

Enough was enough. Katniss pushed herself up so that she was upright. Her hair was a mess, her lips were swollen from his kisses, and Peeta had never seen a more gorgeous sight. Slowly, she slid herself down, impaling herself on his cock. The silken drag was more than she could take, and as she came to rest fully on his arousal, her muscles rippled around him as she came.

 

Peeta quirked an eyebrow and grinned.

 

"Shut up. You're not that good." Katniss laughed and squeezed his cock with all her might.

 

"Care to make a wager on that?" Peeta caught her hips and thrust up against her.

 

"I sure do."

 

They started moving together. Peeta pumped up into her, and Katniss rolled her hips. They got into rhythm quickly, and the intensity increased. Her breasts jiggled as she rode him, and after only a few minutes, she was wriggling against him, needing release.

 

He pounded up into her harder, more than ready to finish, but he wanted to feel her come once more, so he released his hold on her waist and she lurched forward, grinding her hips against him frantically. Between his cock filling and stretching her and his fingers massaging her clit, once she leaned forward it took her all of three seconds to come. Her pussy pulsed around him, the muscles fluttering, surrounding his cock. With a ragged groan Peeta followed her over the edge, pumping his hips up into her.

 

Katniss leaned forward, resting her hands on his shoulders to hold herself up. Never had she had an orgasm that seemed to come from so deep inside of her. Her head dropped forward and she closed her eyes, basking in the afterglow. Her inner walls still flexed around him on occasion as aftershocks coursed through her system. Peeta groaned, pulling her down so that she lay on top of him.

 

Together they floated back to earth; their pulses slowed and their breathing calmed. Peeta's hands drifted up and down her back and sides, and Katniss sprinkled tiny kisses across his jawbone and neck. Long minutes later, she felt his cock soften and felt their combined fluids deep inside her. A brief flash of carrying his baby appeared in her head, but she shook it off. The timing wasn't quite right.  

 

So I take it you forgive me for being an ass?" Peeta's voice rumbled beneath her ear.

 

"I do. That was your one free pass though. Let's not let it happen again."

 

Katniss sounded sleepy. Peeta wanted to cuddle with her properly, so he urged her to sit up. He slipped from her body and rolled them both to their sides, drawing the blanket from the back of the couch to cover them. The fire had burnt down again, but it left enough light to see by. He fit her bottom against his hips and wrapped his arm around her, and Katniss found his hand and twined her fingers with his.

 

Moments later her breathing evened out and Peeta smiled.

 

Bonnie was going to be tickled to death. Maybe next year she could come 'home' for the holidays. With a final kiss to Katniss' shoulder, he thanked Santa for a the new memories on the house, and the chance of a new beginning.

 

_The End_


End file.
